Stress Relief
by Me-la Kenzu Chan
Summary: Wolfram notices how hectic life must now seem for Yuuri and takes cheering him up in his own hands. Now it's REALLY complete
1. Chapter 1

This is a totally random short story I thought up while rewatching episode 45...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou...if I did...Wolfram and Yuuri would always be -muffled by flustered Wolfram-

* * *

Every once in a while...Wolfram will realize how much of a change Yuuri's life took since he entered Shin Makoku. Everything that was normal to him was uprooted. Things that were abnormal became quite common. It really didn't take Wolfram too long tor ealize that the proposal was a mistake...and probably scared the hell out of the young maou...not that he'd ever let him take it back.

But every once in a while, Wolfram realizes how hard life is for Yuuri.

"Wimp."

"What?" Yuuri groaned, having began another pile of paper work...this would probably be his fifth, and he could easily say wasn't wasn't too happy about it.

"Take a break." He took the pen from his hand and placed it down.

"...?" Yuuri stared at him, surprised that of all people, Wolfram was cutting him slack. Gingerly, he smiled at him and picked the pen back up, "I can't...I have too much to do...thank you though."

"..." Wolfram frowned, "Are you saying you can't leave your desk?"

"...Kind of." Yuuri's smile weakened, feeling like he was being trapped.

"Fine, then stay there." Wolfram growled.

When the Mazoku prince began to walk, Yuuri was sure he was going to strom from the room, but instead, he walked behind Yuuri and pushed his chair to the side.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just stay in at your desk." He ordered, though the mischeif in his tone wasn't missed. Without waiting for a reaction from Yuuri, he slid in between the empty space and promtly went under the desk.

"Wolfram!"

"Ssshh, get to work!" He hissed, unzipping his fiances pants. He slid the material before his crotch out the way and immdiately began to massage him gently, blowing over it to get an extra rise.

"Wo-Wolfram!"

He didn't bother reponding to his wimpy love and took him into his mouth, suckling firmly, delighting in all the noises he was making Yuuri gasp.

"Wolfram! Please!"

The blond only chuckled at this blatant plea, intensifying his performance as he moved to allow Yuuri access to his throat as well. He groaned deeply, the rumbling sensation causing his maou to shiver as he came closer and closer to relief.

"Wolfram!"

He smirked to himself as he shallowed his lover's seed, taking care not to let any spill from his mouth. It wouldn't do if someone were to find some on the floor or something.

"Enjoy yourself Yuuri?" He asked, pushing Yuuri's chair back enough so that he could come out.

"Wolfram Onii-sama..." A light feminine voice gasped.

Being startled...at hearing someone's voice other than Yuuri's...would be a complete understatement.

Being shocked at seeing not only Gwendal in the room...but Elizabeth's shocked expression would be even more of an understatement.

Being embrassed at seeing that Yuuri's older brother, Shori, had come for a visit that day as well

Being panicked to see your daughter staring at such a scene without an ounce of understanding...

...well...Wolfram near fainted.

Not very becoming for a soldier...but this was a situation no amount of basic training could prepare you for.

Every once in a while...Wolfram understood that Yuuri's life had taken quite some changes in a short amount of time...and caused him much stress. All the same...Wolfram's life has taken some stressful changes as well.

* * *

"Well Greta...when two people...want to...um...express their feelings for eachother..." 

"No, no Wolfram...means...um...the birds and the bearbees..."

"What the f-ck do bearbees have to do with this, wimp!"

"What does f-ck mean daddy?"

This was going to be a looong explanation.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolfram knew he was delirious. He knew it was a weak state of mind to be in. He knew it was weak for a soldier...however...

"Yuuuriii..." He moaned.

He couldn't keep himself from going back.

"Yuuurii." He opened his eyes briefly, not really seeing anything as their bodies continued to move in unison. He could only continue to hold onto Yuuri's shoulders.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quiet that day...too quiet for Blood Pledge. Earlier, Yuuri was absoulutely swamped with work; another mass social closely appoarching. He, after obediantly going over vast amounts of information on customs and traditions, politely asked Gunter to shut it for at least an hour. He needed some air.

And seeing Wolfram...was certainly a breath of fresh air.

The soldier had also had a relatively busy day. New recruits...are always a pain in the ass. He didn't know how the boys had made it as far as they did; to Wolfram, they didn't seem to have a speck of basic training. First, he decided taking them on a regular patrol would be easy enough. That went hellishly, seeing as one of them nearly got trambled to death by his own horse. Argh...

So he considered perhaps he needed to overview their fencing skills as well. Some one on one sparring should serfice. He knew how to hold back enough even for a beginner...still, he ended up nearly runnning one through...Aarrgh...

Strength training! Strength training was simple enough. How hard could it be to run some laps? Even some of the simplest children could do that!

He didn't know...it was possible...to trip on nothing...and nearly kill your fellow man.

AAAARGH!

He desparately needed to cool off. He was sweaty, stressed, and near homicidal...A brisk walk through some of the corridors should help.

He didn't know he'd run into his beloved.

"Yuuri..." He muttered, stopping a few feet away from him, "...You're supposed to be working." He added, trying to sound stern...but not really having the energy for it.

"I was...I'm taking a breather." He smiled broadly, "Nice to see you too."

Wolfram only huffed and leaned against the wall, "Do you have any idea how much work you need to finish?"

"No." He walked over to him and leaned against the wall as well, "What were you doing?"

"Training newbies." He scowled, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Ha ha, alright." He laughed, grabbing Wolfram's hand, "We don't have to talk about it."

Wolfram only smiled slightly, letting the comfortable silence take over.

"...Wolf?"

"Yeah?" He glanced at him.

"You know...how you get jealous alot?" Yuuri mumbled softly.

"Yeah." He answered a little peevishly.

"...You're not...the only one who gets jealous."

"...What do you mean?"

"Well...your soldiers...are all kinda...pretty..."

"And you spend alot of time with them so...sometimes...I kinda get jealous." He blushed and looked down.

Wolfram only smirked slightly, "You are such a cheater."

His head snapped up and he stared at Wolfram in near shock, "Wh-what! How am I a cheater?"

"Looking at my men. Jerk."

"I'm just saying!" He fumed, "What do your new recruits look like?"

"They're soldiers, how else-"

"Are they pretty?"

"What does-"

"-Are they pretty!" He asked again, much more firmly.

"...Yeah...but-"

"-But what? They're pretty...and that suspious!"

"So you think I'm cheating!"

"NO!" He hollered, cringing at the way it echoed in the hall.

Another silence past by, but not near as comfortable.

"...I'm just saying..." Yuuri blushed, "that I get jealous too..." He gripped his hand tighter, realzing that despite the argument, they had still been holding hands. Wolfram blushed at the realization as well, letting his fingers intwine with his.

"...Well, you have nothing to be jealous for...I only think of you." He pouted.

"That's exactly how I feel." He smiled, relaxing again, "My love is only for you."

Wolfram blushed and fidgeted slightly, letting the phrase sink in like syrup into water, "...Th...thanks." 'I need to hear things like that Yu-chan.'

"Thanks?" Yuuri pouted, "Just thanks? That's kinda weak."

"Well what do you want me to do? Scream my love for you to the heavens?"

"No...just..." He leaned against him, "Just...something."

"You're sweaty."

Wolfram frowned, "You forget my proffession."

"No." Yuuri grinned, "It just seems like we just had sex or something."

Wolfram's frown dropped into an intense blush, "H-how did you come to that!"

"Well that the only time I really see you sweat...and be...this close." He pressed his lips to Wolfram's neck. The soldier shivered and gripped Yuuri's hand tighter, sighing in contentment as Yuuri continued to shower his neck and face in kisses. Yuuri's other hand then moved to begin unbuttoning the older teen's coat, "Just the first few buttons." Yuuri said quickly before Wolfram could begin fussing.

"...Yu-chan?" He relunctantly took his hand from his and groaned softly as his king began to lick his now exposed neck.

"Stop calling me that."(1) Yuuri growled softly, pushing Wolfram back against the wall, pressing his body weight against him. He bit his bottom lip lightly before entering his mouth with a little more force than nesscesary.

Wolfram was going to question what was wrong with that, but he was caught up in Yuuri's unusual amount of aggressiveness. He liked it. He liked it a lot. His hands came up to grip his shoulders, still lost in that passionate kiss. All he could do was moan when Yuuri began to grind against him. He continued this, making Wolfram gasp more and more, making both of them forget their busy day, that fact they were still in the hallway, the fact they were still dressed.

Wolfram knew he was delirious. He knew it was a weak state of mind to be in. He knew it was weak for a soldier...however...

"Yuuuriii..." He moaned.

He couldn't keep himself from going back.

"Yuuurii." He opened his eyes briefly, not really seeing anything as their bodies continued to move in unison. He could only continue to hold onto Yuuri's shoulders

Only his mind was still somewaht aware, because Wolfram could hear he carely go, 'Dammit.' when his pants..were no longer so clean...

So he did the easiest thing to do at the moment. He bit him.

"Ow! Wolfram!"

"Bastard." Wolfram gasped angerily, "Is there...ever a time...you think before you let your hormones take control!"

"Heh heh..." Yuuri laughed weakly, "We are still in the hall, aren't we?"

Wolfram bit him again.

"Damn, I'm sorry!" Yuuri fussed, grabbing Wolfram by the hand and dragging him out of the hall, "C'mon."

"Where are we going?"

"To my room." Yuuri grinned.

"Our room." Wolfram corrected.

"Yeah."

They got there rather quickly; Yuuri slammed the door and all but tore Wolfram's pants from him. His mouth went straight to suckling on his lover's arousal. Wolfram always wondered how Yuuri had the ability to just drive him mad. The blonde almost couldn't keep himself up and he felt himself come for the seond time is less than 3 minutes.

"Yuuri..."

It was then he was lifted and taken to the bed.

He almost went to sleep when he felt the softness of their blankets, but Yuuri's hungry mouth kept him from fading into unconsiousness. He kiss and nipped at him, taking off all of his clothes and savoring every piece of pale exposed skin.

"I'm tired." Wolfram moaned, pushing at him slightly.

"...Are you really that tired?" Yuuri questioned letting his hand travel lower and rub on him, getting a rewarding moan.

"...I...am..." He gasped out weakly, "I..." He opened his legs, "...Just take me you stupid hennachoko."

Yuuri grinned broadly, that exactly what he was waiting for. He reached for the oil they kept at the side of the bed and prepared him hastily. Wolfram groaned only slightly as his oil slick lover entered him, setting a steady pace, making Wolfram realize how much they've had sex for Yuuri to konw exactly what to do like this. He could only close his eyes tightly as he felt his point being stroked. He could only cry out as he was slammed into. He gripped the sheets and whimpered loudly, willing for this delightful torture to last longer...to end, God, he was so confused. He could only sigh relief when he felt yet another orgasm, and Yuuri filled him entirely.

'...I...can barely...breath..' he thought, near going limp, but still managing to wrap his arms around Yuuri's neck. He giggled softly, feeling Yuuri nuzzling his neck.

"...We need a bath."

"Later, dammit." Wolfram whispered, "I know you'll try to fuck me in there too."

"Since when have I...oh...yeah..." He nuzzled him again, "later..."

------------------------------------------------

Wolfram's troops had no idea where to find him. He was only supposed to be gone for fifteen minutes...but it's been two hours since they last saw their commander.

Gunter had to go over the last few customs with Yuuri...but their king had went missing as well.

Even Greta knew well why they were _both _gone, geez, adults could be so dense sometimes.

Gwendal was still not so comfortable with the thought that his king was constantly ravishing his baby brother...but...Greta needed someone to keep her busy...even the hallways weren't safe for children anymore.

"Why did you drag me away? They were just hugging." Greta smiled sweetly, not entirely understanding what her parents were doing other than loving eachother.

"You didn't need to see that."

Greta only blinked, "...I don't get why it's so important. They're always sleeping with eachother."

Gwendal near had a heartattack.

"I mean, that's why they're both always gone. Because they love eachother so much, so they like to take naps hugging all day, right?"

...Oh, so the child didn't fully understand what she was saying. Gwendal was relieved.

"So when am I going to get a little sibling?"

Or did she?

--------------------------------------------------

(1) Yuuri's mother calls him Yu-chan, so when Wolfram picked it up from her, it quickly got annoying...I mean, your lover using the same nick name your mom does? Yick...


End file.
